


Nikki Bell Will Have Her Revenge on Beatrix Kiddo

by Rottingbabe



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Late Night Writing, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottingbabe/pseuds/Rottingbabe
Summary: I wrote this super late in a rush so PLEASE excuse the grammar mistakes. I just wanted to post something quick and simple.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Nikki Bell Will Have Her Revenge on Beatrix Kiddo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super late in a rush so PLEASE excuse the grammar mistakes. I just wanted to post something quick and simple.

“When you grow up, if you still feel raw about it, I'll be waiting.”

Nikki would never forget that woman’s emotionless face. Her face was engraved in her memory, she was the monster of her nightmares, the demon of her daydreams. She’s been waiting on this day for as long as she could remember. The day she could finally get revenge. Not only for herself, but for her father, and her mother. She wouldn’t let her mother die in vain.

She spotted the deteriorating yellow ‘pussy wagon’ in the driveway. It only seems like yesterday she helplessly watched it speed away from her home.

Nikki banged on the door and waited impatiently for someone to answer. She didn’t get a good look at the person before her left fist connected with their face. Her fists flew quickly in a fit of rage, the only thing that stopped her was a hard object to her gut.

”Who the hell are you?”

Nikki looked at the woman, and sure enough it was her, the woman she wanted to kill all this time, the infamous Bride, only older and with more grey hairs.

Nikki got up to her feet and stared the woman down, her voice seethed with anger.

“You don’t remember who I am?”

”Sorry kid, I don’t know who you are. You must be confused or on drugs or something,” she chuckled under her breath “You should be glad I’m sparing you for entering my house like that.”

Nikki grabbed the Bride, who real name was Beatrice, by the collar of her leather jacket and pulled her closer.

”Look at me! Do you not remember me? Do you not remember this face?”

”As I said, kid, I don't know who you are, but you might want to let go of me and get the hell out of my house before I lose my patience.”

She pushed Nikki off her, she was getting frustrated, who was this girl anyway?

By now two small children in their pajamas walked down the stairs while rubbing their eyes. They were around the same age Nikki was when Beatrice killed her mother.

”Are you okay grandma? Who’s she?”

The brother asked his grandmother while pointing to Nikki, he probably knew that something was up.

”She’s a daughter of a old friend. She wanted to catch up with me. Go back to bed please.”

The kids ran back to bed. Nikki thought it would be such a shame if they saw what was about to happen to their poor grandmother.

”You don't know who I am? You don’t remember killing my mother? And telling me that when I grow up, if I still feel raw about it, you’ll be waiting? You don’t remember?”   
  
The blonde women quietly chuckled and sighed, “You. That. You wouldn’t understand kid. Your mother got what was coming to her. She deserved to die.”

Nikki got angry. Her mother didn’t deserve that. She didn’t deserve anything from this woman.

Beatrice touched her pink cheek that tingled from the slap.

“You want to go kid? Then let’s go!” 

Beatrice grabbed a empty beer bottle and slammed it against a table, the jagged edges making the bottle an effective weapon. Nikki pulled her mother’s dagger from her thigh holster, motioning Beatrice to get closer.  
They moved around the living room, each taking occasional jabs at the other.

When the moment was right, Nikki threw her mother’s dagger at Beatrice’s shoulder and kicked her down, she then pulled a sword off the wall and extended the sword to her neck so Beatrice wouldn’t even think about getting up.

”Just kill me kid, get even.” She grunted in pain as she pulled the dagger out of of her shoulder.

She stood over Beatrice, hovering the sword over her chest. 

”No, no, you don’t understand. Just killing you wouldn’t even begin to make us even. To just make us slightly even, I would have to keep you captive, torture you, kidnap your daughter and slowly murder her in front of your eyes, so you can feel how I felt for the last 16 years, and then I’ll have to kill you afterwards. And after that, I’d have to kill your grandchildren, and any other relatives you have. Then maybe we could be somewhat even.”

She took the sword and plunged it through the Bride’s heart. 

”But for now this will do.”

Nikki picked up the dagger and wiped it clean with her shirt.

She turned around and looked at Beatrice’s granddaughter who was standing on the stairs frozen in shock. She walked towards the now crying child and squatted to get eye level with her, “When you grow up, if you still feel raw about it, I'll be waiting.” She got up and slipped her mother’s dagger into her thigh holster before leaving through the front door.

After all this time, Nikki Bell has had her revenge on Beatrice Kiddo.


End file.
